


Пара слов о Рое

by Riakon



Series: Awaken stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cyber-future, Cybernetics, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Рой, тебе плохо? — заученные интонации долбанного андроида бесят настолько, что нужно усилие, чтобы выцедить сквозь зубы:— Иди в угол. Встань там. Молчи. Не шевелись.
Relationships: Рой Сандерс/Тесс
Series: Awaken stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856095





	Пара слов о Рое

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: события данной работы происходят за два года до основных событий "Awaken"
> 
> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

«Гниль» на ноге заживает хорошо, даже слишком, и Рой, сунув сигарету в рот медленно скользит по надписи пальцами. Надо было взять отвёртку. На самом деле это настоящее чудо, что она не попалась вчера под руку во время очередного приступа, ведь в моменты, когда ненависть к себе накатывает лютой волной ему становится восхитительно наплевать на то, что он держит.

Синяки, царапины, ссадины — это всё привычная мелочь, не способная отвлечь, оттянуть на себя хотя бы малую долю всего дерьма, что наполняет голову по края, грозя вылиться на любого, кто окажется поблизости. Слова работают лучше, правда, из-за этого приходится брать маркер и расчерчивать по коже линии, обозначающие — туда нельзя.

Они обходят ключицы по нижней границе, кисти до локтевых сгибов, ноги до середины икр — всё то, что может высунуться из привычной одежды или рабочего костюма. Остальным не нужно знать что происходит с Роем Сандерсом за закрытыми дверями, ведь это решительно не их собачье дело. Разве что Кэсу он бы сказал, но Патрик никогда не спрашивает, хотя сам глядит так, словно смертельно нуждается в помощи — и потому он вообще единственный с кем Рой хочет по-настоящему подружиться, настолько, что наведывается почти каждую совпадающую смену на новой работе.

«Как и все мы», — фыркает беззвучно Рой, позволяя пеплу сигареты упасть на колено, и чуть прикрывает глаза, скользя узловатыми пальцами по краешкам «сдохни». Когда-то в него в руках оказался болт с острым краем, и слово, налившееся кровью, стало лишь самую малость бледнее, а вот фактурность никуда не делась.

Любовь всё потрогать — не шутка, и именно поэтому приходится шарить ладонью по колючему одеялу, чтобы найти забытый там маркер, если, конечно, Тесс его не убрала. Чужая встроенная функция приборки уже бесит, ведь всё вечно лежит на своих местах, а значит, чтобы пойти за резаком, нужно встать, и не имеет значения что всё тело немного шатает из-за того, что уже пять дней он не в состоянии впихать в себя еду.

Дым в лёгких не ощущается, но щекочет носоглотку, наполняя самоочищающийся воздух, и заставляя прикрыть глаза от того, как недавно восстановленную радужку правого разъедает. Левый, кибернетический, смотрится будто родной, словно в половине черепа нет платы приёма и сигнал с него не обрабатывается той самой частью мозга, в которую вживлён чип. Бронебойная пластина перекрывающая лоб и затылок стоит идеально, но Рой не может перестать её трогать. Память о нескольких месяцах, пока её не было успела осесть в жестах, а потому, он снова и снова трогает кожу — настоящую, человеческую, которая перетекает в кибернетический аналог, и ерошит родные волосы.

Если бы бакланы из Мира Сна знали о том, насколько хорошо могут быть спрятаны такие части, его бы не только никогда не взяли на работу, но и выпотрошили, чтобы понять почему ни один сраный детектор не в состоянии уловить спрессованные кости инородных пластин и мелкие волоски проводников чипа.

«Мог бы заработать миллиарды», — хмыкает он, вдавливая в ногу окурок и чувствуя, как горячее пламя прожигает до самой головы, сцепляет зубы так, чтобы сами кости заныли, а нервы внутри начало чуть сводить.

Хватит с него попыток заработать. Поплатиться за это глазом и целостностью черепа не худшее, что с ним могло произойти, да? Самое страшное шевелится сейчас в голове, в настоящей, живой части, словно запущенный в ухо червь.

— Рой, — голос Тесс отвлекает, заставляя открыть глаза и откинуть окурок, чтобы посмотреть на вечно юную и навсегда прекрасную девушку так, как она того не заслуживает.

Идеальные андроиды нихера не чувствуют, и, пожалуй, Рой отдал бы вторую половину собственного мозга за то, чтобы его лишили этой способности. Чувствовать.

Это бы сравняло ангельское личико с мягкими, пухлыми губами и волной каштаново-рыжих волос, ставя на ту же ступень, где замер он сам, вглядывается в почти чёрные глаза и мучительно разглядывает мелкое крошево родинок по телу.

«У Тесс таких нет», — стик ещё одной самокрутной сигареты, со смесью опиатов и табака, прилипает к губам, пока пальцы безостановочно терзают колёсико древней зажигалки, ценимой скорее как память и трофей, чем как настоящее средство для поджигания сигарет.

Купленный в минуту слабости андроид, который, как обещал рекламный слоган «позаботится о всех ваших нуждах», для пластиковой куклы справляется действительно неплохо: в доме перестал быть вечный бардак, на кухне водится какая-то еда, и даже не всегда это восстановленный сублимат, а о пробудке по будильнику за это время Рой и думать забыл. И на светлой коже с нежной, выверенной вручную россыпью ярких веснушек места для мелкого крошева чёрных пятен попросту нет.

— Рой, ты в порядке? — в вопросе механические интонации заставляют ощериться ровными белыми зубами так, что любой, не являющийся андроидом понял бы, что подходить к человеку с такими вопросами опасно и глупо.

«Дрянь» под пальцами ещё кровит, но скоро перестанет. По крайней мере это случится быстрее, чем разворошенная душевная мерзость успокоится и вернётся в воображаемые рамки стабильности.

— Да. Иди, — приказам невозможно сопротивляться, и Рой пользуется этим безнаказанно. Она — всего лишь очередная кукла, напоминание о том, что с теми кто по-человечнее ужиться такому как он попросту невозможно.

Руки пачкают людей своей грязью, пропитывают чернилами всего того, с чем пришлось столкнуться и пережить, и делают их подобными ему, уничтожая всё то светлое и лёгкое, что Рой ценит в окружающих. И этому нет конца.

Ребристые края отвёртки, гладкая поверхность стали — кулак смыкается, под очередным приступом отчаяния в голове и бьёт ей куда попало, превращая ногу в адское крошево боли, вместо нормальной конечности, вглядываясь в каждый слог.

«Ты — мерзость на лице этого мира. Тебя нужно уничтожить. Почему ты не дал им убить себя? Как была бы хорошо, если бы ты тогда умер. Умер навсегда. И больше не было всего этого», — удар, ещё, и опять. 

Боли недостаточно, и только потому Рой догадывается, что ухватился не за острую сторону, а каждый резкий рывок, оставляющий на коже и мышце вмятины совершённые ручкой.

— Рой, тебе плохо? — заученные интонации долбанного андроида бесят настолько, что нужно усилие, чтобы выцедить сквозь зубы:

— Иди в угол. Встань там. Молчи. Не шевелись, — слова получаются острыми, но пластиковой девице ведь плевать, верно? Она не в состоянии почувствовать, понять, осознать. Все имеющиеся у неё паттерны не могут передать само значение слова «боль», сколько бы раз визуальный ряд не подтверждал её наличие.

А слово «отчаяние» так и останется загадкой для андроида, будящего его с утра, обнимающего ночами. Да что там — даже не все люди в состоянии ощутить это, ведь стольким из них не доложили эмпатии, что они делают друг с другом самые страшные вещи. То самое дерьмо, которое никогда не должно было бы случиться, подумай они хоть раз о чувствах других прежде, чем о собственных.

«Выхода нет», — к мысли, по закону кинематографа, столь любимого Роем за умение показать человека изнутри, должна бы прилагаться табличка с бегущим человеком и направлением, но нет, ничего подобного.

Только боль, бьющаяся о черепную коробку, отчаяние, стик сигареты, прилипшей к нижней губе и безразличие к тому, что будет завтра.

«А его не будет, — довод не кричит, не призывает, ему не нужно спасение. Можно обернуться, и кивнуть, расписываясь в том, насколько он верен раз и навсегда. — Сегодня не кончится никогда.»

Тесс смотрит на него из угла, и её неживой, ненастоящий вид придаёт уверенности в том, что так будет правильно. Не имеет значения сколько вещей можно сделать, имея талант, и не имеет значения как ценны они будут. Да, может быть, сумей Рой пойти к нужным людям, чтобы продать разработку нервной сети бионических чипов, сумей он показать ценность использования костного материала вместо металла и пластика для кибернетизации, или доказать, что оставаться человеком иногда важнее, чем быть целостным киборгом, и всё стало бы лучше.

Вот только он не хочет никаких «лучше».

Больше нет.

Распахнутое окно на такой высоте не несёт в себе притока кислорода, как, например, тремя десятками этажей ниже, но Роя это не заботит. Ему попросту не нужно чтобы короткий ёжик волос трепал ветер, пока босые ступни устраиваются на узком подоконнике, чувствуя, как тело качает вперёд и назад.В памяти разом всплывает сотня тысяч виденных фильмов, в которых герои долго думаю прежде, чем сделать прыжок, надеясь передумать или спастись.

«Слабаки», — фыркает Рой, выталкивая тело вперёд, и инстинктивно сжимая в кулаке отвёртку. Наверное, она будет единственным, что от него останется, если, конечно, уцелеет.

— Ауч! — руку обжигает болью, а тело замирает, пролетев меньше полуметра, как запястье оказывается в цепкой хватки маленькой девочки-андроида. В Тесс жалких пять футов с копейками, но она держит так крепко, что от рывка конечность выходит из сустава, доставляя дополнительную боль.

— Рой, ты в порядке? — стандартный вопрос, обычные интонации, прописанные «L!fe» на их конвейерных заводах сталкиваются с прямым нарушением приказа не двигаться, данного меньше пяти минут назад.

— Отпусти меня, — мрачно цедит он, глядя в полные чувства серые глаза — единственное живое, что есть на синтетическом лице. Пальцы сжимаются крепче, на пострадавшей конечности, упрямо стискивая. — Это приказ.

Тесс тянет его обратно, пытаясь затащить в квартиру, но желание стать размазанной желейной лужей с вкраплением переломанных костей на асфальте сильнее андроида, в этом Рой уверен.

— Рой, ты в порядке? — заклинивший на повторе вопрос, из которого, похоже нет выхода, заставляет даже улыбнуться, ведь в блок-схеме по которой движется простоватый рассудок его домашнего андроида нет функции «я хочу умереть». Но её можно обмануть с лёгкостью симулировав улыбку и кивая спокойно:

— Да. А теперь — отпусти меня, — в противовес ожиданиям, руку продолжают терзать, подтаскивая за неё к подоконнику и окончательно выводя из себя этим противодействием. — Господи, да пусти же ты меня! Хватит! Разожми руку! Это приказ!

Рычание сталкивает в то самое, мрачное, душное, чёрное, что обещало поглотить душу, а зажатая в ладони отвёртка вбивается быстрыми хлёсткими ударами в руку не чувствующего боли андроида, заставляя малодушно хотеть перебить управление над конечностью механическим образом и получить то, что нужно.

Остриё проходит насквозь, горячая жидкость охлаждения выплёскивается прямо на лицо и голову, и это приводит в восторг осознанием — он уже близко. Нужно всего ничего почти ещё пара-тройка ударов и...

Холодные капли на повреждённой руке сбивают с толку, и Рой отвлекается, поднимая голову и пытаясь понять — почему пошёл дождь, ведь на небе ни облачка. Холодная жидкость обжигает и его лицо, а кибернетический глаз распознаёт источник влаги — омывающая смесь для глаз андроида симулирует слёзы.

Пылающий разум, пытающийся разделить причину подобного поведения и следствие, в качестве полного неподчинения владельцу, останавливается, обрываясь тотальной системной ошибкой. Рой всё чувствует — и то, как его затаскивают за больную руку обратно, и то, как из руки забирают отвёртку, что он всё ещё сжимает, скорее по привычке, а из ступора выводит до ужаса надоевший вопрос:

— Рой, ты в порядке? — хруст вправляемого сустава и острая, пронзающая боль заставляет ухватиться за руку Тесс, сцепить пальцы на неё сжать, недоверчиво вглядываясь в её глаза.

В удивительно живые, настоящие, неподдельные глаза, на обычном пластиковом лице.

Когда руки смыкаются у него на затылке, прижимая теснее к груди, чувство странной уверенности в том, что даже андроиды с ним нормально жить не могут, переполняют до самых краёв, выплёскивалась слезами, пока раненая им же Тесс, успокаивает, повторяя, словно сломанная кукла: «Рой, Рой, Рой...»

Позже нужно будет полечить каждого из них, а завтра заняться тотальной пересборкой всего — начиная от домашнего андроида и заканчивая собственной личностью.

И всё это потому, что оно наступит. Завтра начнётся, из-за того, что Тесс так и не разжала ладонь, хотя должна была по всем протоколам собственной безопасности.

— Почему? — тихий, едва различимый вопрос нуждается в ответе настолько, что приходится запихнуть поглубже свои рыдания и посмотреть в серые радужки, силясь понять механическую логику.

— Рой в порядке, — знакомым набором фраз отвечает Тесс, улыбаясь совсем не так, как было предписано ей в корпорации, и теперь разница становится очевидна.

— Нет, не в порядке, — хмыкает он, прижимаясь пластиной затылка к её руке, сжимающей пряди у основания, — и ты — тоже. Но мы с этим справимся.


End file.
